


e

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa Another: Another Despair Academy
Genre: Arguing, Blowjobs, Kissing, M/M, braincells gone, hehe dick, jk, makeup m a k e o u t, nothing too bad though its ok kids you've seen it all, rated t for actual makeout session an dryhumping, t for twink, teruya has a spicy southern accent, this almost like expired so uhh expect a second chapter.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Teruya and Haruhiko fight.Later, they do a different type of fighting.





	e

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this don't kill me.
> 
>  
> 
> please,

What a wonderful...day?

Not very wonderful for Teruya Ootori.

Well, to be honest, he felt sorry for helping himself to almost forth of the fridge, but he's tiny! can you blame him?? he's a small lad with a big heart. On the other hand, Haruhiko Kobashikawa had no shame in taking a helping to his own plates, along with his pal Satsuki Iranami. This of course, sparked a "small" debate between the Merchant and the Pilot, after a few others noticed how much food was gone. Everyone was pissed off, considering half the fridge was gone within a day, just because of three people. Its Pretty damn hard to feed 16 different students with a few dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets.

The first one to notice was Tsurugi. Of course, He immediately told everyone about it, causing everyone to instantly argue with eachother, before someone decided to say something. Not so secretly at all.

"IT WAS TERUYA! I SAW HIM GRAB LIKE TWELVE PLATES."

From none other than the pilot himself of course. pinning the blame on just Teruya. 

"H-Huh? I din't take nothin! Y-You did! I watched ya take an entire bag of *Insert food here.*!"

"What's your problem?! Blaming your shenanigans on me. Are you really that desperate?!"

The smaller lad's face turned red, as he stood on his tippy toes to shout out this one.

"IM DESPERATE HUH? I CAN TELL YA RIGHT NOW I AINT TAKEN MORE THAN A BOWL OF FRUIT SALAD THANK YOU. MAYBE YA SHOULD LOOK WHOS DESPERATE ENOUGH TO BLAME ANOTHA PERSON FOR EATING WHEN I WATCHED YA GRAB AS MUCH- IF NOT MORE THAN ME."

"Oh please! Are you really getting worked up over getting caught filling your face? Damn Teruya, didn't think you were like this. Do you need me to give you more food now, so you can fi-"

"SHUT DA HELL UP! I AINT EVER SEE SOMEONE AS AIRHEADED AS YA-YA! YOU b-BITCH!"

Oh he did...

He just used the b w o r d.

thassa bad word, Ootori. Not to mention your voice cracked right when saying it.

He stared at Haruhiko, With his signature angry face right on. Not trying to be mean, but it was probably as intimidating as me myself am, which is none at all. 

Koba gave some dumbass smirk, before walking towards Teruya, and bending forward just so he was face level with the merchant.

"Pretty big words for a tiny person you know. Do you even know what that word means?"

Teruya is making all these big boy decisions, including the one he's doing now, which is spitting right on Haruhiko's Face.

This. Ah.

Lets say that now that the pilot moved close to him, wiping his face, completely destroying anymore personal space. Not much else was said, but he kept moving forward, while teruya moved backwards. He Looked up at him still looking angry, but he was really terrified.

A H.

"Haruhiko-"

Teruya is now getting sat on, his arm being stretched upwards in some sort of armlock by the pilot on top of him. He cried out, The pain absolutely unbearable. He's like breaking his arm!!! Owie!!! For the ten seconds he did that, it hurt like hell. luckily the police officer got him off the other, kinda,, pushing him out, while teruya still held his own arm, crying.

Isn't that a big f noise.

Ok....so thats what the whole day. Teruya and Haruhiko being pissed at each other. now the end of the day....whats happening now.

What makes this day even more embarrassing, and more worse now? Teruya isn't complaining..but. 

Currently, we are in Teruya's room, just he isn't. Its him and another person.

That person is the person he fought earlier.

They aren't fighting again, but they're surely getting physical ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

They're both on his bed, and currently in in nothing but underwear. Teruya is on the other's lap, kissing him. he's just like, kiss noise? they're not just kissy kissy uwu fluffy, this is a h o t, p a s s i o n a t e m a k e o u t. wait? did you expect this to be 100% serious? Im sorry. Anyway, ye. Teruya pulled away from him, looking down at his rainbow undees. He looked away, blushing a lot. 

"Hiko-."

"?"

Theres a tree poking out from down there. Once the pilot saw, he chuckled. He kissed him again, before looking at him.

"Geddup here."

Okay, so Ootori went and "geddedup" on him, realizing how awfully close he was to the other now, when he felt a s l i g h t nudge on his pweepwee. He made a small noise, turning very very red, he closed his eyes, and it started.

The dirty-blond faced the other, kinda just lightly nudging against him. How the hell do you do this again? He starting turning red to the sounds coming from the other's mouth, and the fact that they looked stupid. He sighed, before stopping whatever fucking move and kinda moving in the way, so Teruya could be kinda moved down and pushed to the bed. Right after he did that, he grabbed one of the smaller lad's legs and hoisted it up on his shoulder.Okay, so this should work somewhat better. Haruhiko moved himself over the merchant, before, going in for a kiss, pressing their bodies together, especially down there. He couldn't help but moan finally, turning even more red than he was earlier. Holy fucking shit. He then pulled away, before blatanly just rubbing his clothed dick against the other, groaning everytime he did so. Lmao this bitchass b like: LOUD NOISES. Teruya bit his lip, kinda just letting the other slowly get faster and louder. He closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. For him, he didn't really feel as much.

"t-Teruya."

Grunt.

"T-T-"

The male on top started to sweat more, feeling himself just tire out, not to mention he was getting closer. He looked down at the other, who was barely making any noise. Jesus haruhiko.

"Te-Teruya."

No response.

"T-Teruya."

He opened his eyes, still no response.

"T-Te-"

"W-Whadduyu wanT." He couldn't help but exhale pretty roughly mid-sentence.

"Close."

The shorter male let out a small whine, before closing his eyes again.

"Go ahead."

"a-aH."

Koba groaned loudly, stopping. It was safe to say he finished, considering the front of his boxers were stained. He looked down at teruya, which to his surprise, wasn't. He turned the other way, a bit embarrassed.

"h o w-"

Teruya doesn't know, neither does Haruhiko. This clearly would be unfair if the pilot left the other unsatisfied, so he just chuckled.

"I have an idea."

**Author's Note:**

> aaa i got lazy at the end. the second chapter will be better!!


End file.
